The Joke is on Me
by DavRin
Summary: All day, Minerva has been pestered with uncanny events, Stupid happenings and the stupidest of students. Her temper is reaching its boiling point. Clearly, the joke is on her. Just humor/humor this is one shot but well see, maybe.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. J.K Rowling does. Because if I did, there'd be lots of loving for our MMAD couple ;)

**The Joke is on Me**

Minerva woke to the screeching of an ash gray school owl outside her window, bloody feathery evil thing flapping its wretched wings and banging its beak on the glass. She tried to burry her head on the pillow, she knew its way too early because her muggle clock that apparently is called "alarm clock" a gift from Hermione last Christmas which she set at 4 a.m to wake her everyday is not yet chiming and for her, 4 in the morning is the decent time of the morning to call early and anything earlier than 4 is still an ungodly hour in her vocabulary, so that blasted owl has to wait. The banging in the window just became impossible to ignore, a dull thudding pain in Minerva's head started to surface and her scotish temper is bubbling inside her, she let out a groan her head still buried under the pillow  
_"You unbearable bird has done it!"_ Minerva gritted her teeth as she grabbed her robe and heavily went to the window, the chilly wind of the Hogwarts ground touched her skin and somehow made her forget about her annoyance, taking in the view below her, darkness covers the school grounds except for the lamp post, the horizon starts to have a bit of streaks of the yet to appear November sun, she can smell delicious things coming from the kitchens, before she got herself fully immersed on the beauty in front of her, she remembered the real reason why she was up so early. She looked down to the owl, it has a pathetic look on its face as if telling Minerva that this too is an inconvenient for the poor thing.  
_"Well, at least I'm not the only one who's suffering this early"_ she took the letter from the owl's beak and it flapped its wing and flew without further ado back to the astronomy tower where the rest of the school owls resides. She closed the window back again and she glanced at the table 3:45 the clock said, she let out an angry sigh "This better be between life and death, if not, the one who sent this I'd personally deliver death to his doorstep for waking me up." Now she's starting to get angry, she realized today is Monday and she needs all the sleep she can have, she'll be having double class with Gryffindor and Slytherin for transfiguration 3 and that means Goyle, Crabe and Longbottom trio, the three stooges who manages to get under her skin everytime. She opened the envelope and revealed the parchment.

**_Good morning my dear, will you be so kind to tell me what design of my mug should I use for my hot chocolate this morning? The Christmas mouse or the bursting pumpkin?_**

**_Albus_**

Albus sat in front of his fire place already drinking hot chocolate, he knew Minerva would be mad for him waking her up, but what can he do? He woke up so early and he wanted company at the wee hour of the morning and the best choice would be her, well, strictly speaking, there isn't a choice really, since she is the only person in his mind to accompany him. He merrily suckled on a sherbet lemon as he sipped his chocolate, the flames suddenly cackled loudly and the warm flame became astonishingly hot.

**_ALBUS BRIAN WULFRIC PERCIVAL BLOODY AND BLASTED MAD DUMBLEDORE! How dare you wake me up for such nonsense!_**

Minerva roared through the fire, spitting embers outside the fireplace luckily Albus is at a safe distance. He sat taken aback by her anger, he swallowed hard suddenly loosing the taste bud for the sherbet lemon, had he really driven her towards the edge?

_"Well…Hel-hello dear..Good.-Good morning."_ Albus stuttered trying to look comfortable and miserably failed, he knew her very well to know that she is beyond mad and angry.

_"Do not hello dear ME! This Albus has gone too far you balmy old coot! Do not let me see you today or I swear I will hex you into the annoying mouse that you really are. Oh and by the way, I will send word to the house elves to ban you from hot chocolate the entire day today and I will confiscate all your sherbet lemon"_

With her words, all the sherbet lemon in Albus's possession vanished into thin air, his face fell gripping the mug handle too tightly for his own good.  
_"B—bu—but Minerva isn't that a bit…..-"_ Albus tried to reason out with her but words seem to evade him as he stared at the fire projection of a very angry deputy headmistress.

_"Two days now."_ Minerva bellowed.

_"Please Minerva do—"_

_"Three. Don't try patience more Albus or I'll leave you deprived of your sweets for a year, you very well know, I can do that don't you?"_

Albus nodded like a good school boy and he sat rigid in his sofa, hot choco still in hand, at least she didn't confiscate it. Or so he thought.

Minerva smugly smiled,_ "Good, now that will teach you not to mess with people's slumber."_

Albus thought he saw the end of Minerva's punishment but as soon as he started to relax she raised her fires eyebrows and murmured a few well chosen words and the mug in Albus's hand disappeared together with Minerva's face in the fire.

As soon as Minerva finished lashing out to Albus, and confiscated his delights she found her room full of sherbet lemon wrappers, boxes and packets, she sighed this day just started out as a nightmare.

The clock in her table chimed a what used to be melodic song but this particular morning its just unbearable, Minerva reached out and turned it off. Too late for little compensation sleep now, so she headed towards her bathroom and prepared for the day to begin.

TBC


End file.
